


Other Kids Suck

by mistress_of_sarcasm



Category: Naruto
Genre: Brotherly Love, Bullying, M/M, Panic Attacks, Pre-Time Skip, Sakura Is A Bitch, Sasuke is just as bad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-23
Updated: 2018-03-23
Packaged: 2019-04-06 17:47:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,428
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14062143
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mistress_of_sarcasm/pseuds/mistress_of_sarcasm
Summary: Naruto has to deal with his teammates being terrible. What else is new? Iruka is there for him, that's what!





	Other Kids Suck

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, so I wrote this like 6 months ago while I was on vacation, and it was literally the first thing I ever wrote. Don't expect much, I was way too proud of this.

Naruto ran down the street, tears in his eyes. He tried to ignore the cold looks and whispers, but right now, he just couldn't. He ran to his apartment and slammed the door, tears running down his cheeks. He sank to the floor, drew his knees to his chest and broke down.

After a few moments, the sobs increased in intensity, as he tried in vain to calm down. He was angry, upset, in pain. Things only seemed to get worse. He was breathing so fast and crying so hard that he barely noticed when someone wrapped their arms around him, pulling him close to their chest. "Shh. Naruto." Iruka.

"Just breath, get your breathing under control, ok?" Naruto obliged and tried to take a few deep breaths. "That's it, in and out, in and out." He spoke in a soothing voice. Eventually, he stopped sobbing so much and buried his face in Iruka's shoulder continuing to cry. "What happened Naruto?" Iruka asked, concern evident. Naruto just shook his head, not wanting to recant what circumstances led him to his current state.

After about 15 or so minutes, Naruto calmed down, though he made no move to get up. In fact, he cuddled up to Iruka, the exhaustion catching up to him very quickly. "Hey, what are you doing here?" Naruto mumbled sleepily. "Oh I wanted to see if you wanted to go get some ramen or something, but I think you're a little too tired. I'd probably end up carrying you home." He said, clearly trying to lighten the mood. Naruto gave a tiny smile and nodded. "Do you wanna tell me what happened? I'm not gonna force if you don't, but I'd like to know." Iruka asked.

"Ok, we were heading heading back Baa-chan's office to report on the mission. Kakashi-sensei let us go since it was just a D-rank. I asked if they wanted to go to Ichiraku's and they said no, but Sakura looked at me said 'Why do you always do that, you little shit?'" Iruka's eyes widened when he heard that, 'I know she didn't like Naruto, but I never thought she'd say something like THAT' Iruka thought to himself, stunned by his former student's cruelty to her teammate. Noticing his former teacher's shock, he couldn't stop a bitter laugh from escaping. "Oh it gets better." He said, using an amount of sarcasm and sheer hurt that Iruka tightened his hold on the preteen. "What happened?" Iruka asked, more than a little pissed.

Naruto sighed, "I asked her what she meant and she said 'You know what I mean, you're always acting like you're our friend, even though you're just our teammate. After all, why would we ever want to be friends with an annoying dobe like you?'" Naruto's eyes filled with tears. "Sasuke heard Sakura and I guess he wanted to be an even bigger teme than he already was, and he said-he said-" Naruto started to cry again.

Iruka rubbed his back and waited for Naruto to calm down. "He said that it was no wonder I was alone all the time since no one wanted to be around a worthless dobe like me." Naruto sobbed out. "The-then Sasuke knocked me down and before I could get up, they both kicked me in the ribs a few times." He said, motioning to the areas. "Still really hurts, I hit my head too." He whispered in a broken voice, calmer. Somehow it was even worse. "I could hear them say, 'Oh the dobe's gonna start crying like the weak little baby he is.'" He sniffed. "At that point, I just ran home. I wasn't gonna let them see me cry."

 

Ok, if Iruka was pissed before, it was nothing like what he felt now. His blood was boiling, not only because of what they did, but because it made Naruto cry like this. But at the same time, he knew getting mad would only succeed in further upsetting Naruto, something he was trying to avoid. He shook his head and continued to hold the blonde while he cried into his shoulder.

Admittedly, although he was beyond livid at the moment, a small part of him was proud of Naruto refusing to cry in front of them.

After a little while more Naruto calmed down and looked to be very tired. If he had to, Iruka would've guessed it was around seven, he figured Naruto would need to eat something before he fell asleep. "Hey Naruto, you go wash your face and hands and I'll make us some instant ramen, and I'll take a look at your ribs, how does that sound?" Iruka suggested. Naruto smiled and nodded, getting up slowly.

1 HR TIMESKIP NO JUTSU

Iruka smiled softly at the sleeping child. After finishing their ramen, Naruto and Iruka had just sat on the couch and talked. He'd checked Naruto's ribs and spot on his head he had hit, both of which really need to be checked out by a doctor, regardless of his healing rate.

Naruto was cuddled into his side and had dozed off. Picking the boy up, he walked over to his bedroom. After taking off his sandals, jacket, and forehead protector, he placed him under the covers. He turned around to leave when he heard a voice say "By onii-san." Iruka turned around and, for a moment, stared at Naruto. A smile tugged it's way onto his lips. He brushed Naruto's bangs back, pressed a kiss to his forehead, and said softly "Night otouto."

 

A FEW HOURS LATER

Kakashi Hatake made his apartment, it was around 10. He was almost there, when he heard a cry of "Kakashi!" Iruka Umino, his boyfriend, made his presence known. "Hey Iruka. What do you need." "We need to talk." 'Oh god, what'd I do.' Kakashi mentally groaned

THE NEXT DAY

Sakura Haruno waited impatiently for her sensei to show up. "He's even later than usual." She muttered, not that there was anyone who would respond. Sasuke was being Sasuke, and Naruto was also being very quiet, but Sakura could've cared less.

"That's it, I'm gonna go-" "-don't know the exact circumstances, but I know they crossed a major line." They all heard the voice of their teacher, but he sounded like he didn't want to be heard.

"Wowzers. I know I can be a twisted psychopath, but that is just plain cruel." A woman's voice trailed off. "Yeah, I know, broke my heart to see him like that." The voice of their old teacher, Iruka, sounded as well.

"Trust me, if they think that they can pull that, and not get a reaction from me, they've got another-" "YOURE LATE!!" Sakura screeched. "You're even later than usual you- Oh hi Iruka-sensei." Sakura greeted, noticing her old teacher, and a woman she recognized from the chuunin exams.

"Hello Sakura-san, I'd stay to chat, but I believe your sensei has something to tell you." Iruka said.

"Uh, yeah. This is Anko-san, you may remember her from the chuunin exams," "How could I forget." Naruto muttered, cutting him off. "I remember you too, gaki." Anko shot back. Naruto winced, that girl freaked him out.

"Anyway, she'll be your sensei for today. I've got an assignment from Tsunade-sama, and it can't wait. Bye." The seemingly one-eyed man explained before leaving.

"All right, the gaki over there has a surprise doctor appointment, so bubblegum head, emo-duck butt, 50 laps around Konoha." She said, with authority of a slave driver. "WHAT?! IM NOT DOING THAT!!" A certain bubblegum head screeched. "Tch, yeah. Me neither, why should I." Said the emo/duck butt.

Before 2 kunai whizzed right past them, nearly hitting them both. Anko smirked. "I won't miss next time, 75 laps." She glanced at Naruto. "And you. I here you got 3 bruised ribs that needs checking out, get on that." "How did you-" "That one told me." she said jerking a thumb towards Iruka. "It's not cool what they did. Now get going." She ordered.

Naruto walked over to his brother figure. "Hey Naruto, how're you feeling?" "You want the honest answer or the won't worry you answer?" He asked, voice dripping in sarcasm. "Honest."

"Physically, my ribs and head still hurt. Emotionally, a bit better that yesterday, but you and I both know that's not saying anything." "Yeah, I know." Iruka said, wrapping an arm around the blonde. Naruto leaned into embrace, allowing a small, but content smile to grace his features, because for some reason, he didn't feel as hurt.

The end

**Author's Note:**

> Ok with the concept, yeah. What else is fucking new with this concept?


End file.
